The Fire Burning Within
by Juludy Lyd 0211
Summary: A month after the Grand Magic Games, an unexpected visitor arrived at Fairy Tail's doorstep. Now, Fairy Tail's best team of mages must gather, join forces and set out on a journey in search of the 'Seven Lost Souls'. Lucy and Natsu were one of the ones chosen for this journey. The question is would this journey ultimately bring them together or tear them apart? Bad Summary. NaLu.
1. Brothers and Sisters

**Hello Mina-san!**

**This is my first time writing a FT fanfic, but I got this great idea and decided that I should give it a try. So here it goes I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**The Fire Burning Within**

**Chapter 1: Brothers and Sisters**

She shrieked loudly.

The sight of Natsu so close to her face early in the morning, sent chills of happiness and shock throughout her body. Natsu's body shot upright, far from Lucy's delicate face. He was a pale shade pink like his hair in the sunlight, but too pale for the blonde to notice.

"Natsu! What was that for?" she turned to look at him, as she slowly sat upright in bed.

"I just thought you'd wake up if I stared at you long enough," Natsu said blinking away, "You were sleeping so peacefully."

"Doesn't mean you could stick your head in front of my face whilst I'm sleeping," Lucy blushed.

"Why?" Natsu tilted his head, as Lucy dismissed the question, "Oh. Me and Happy bought breakfast."

He gestured to the table and she saw Happy sitting down on one of the chairs, munching away at a fish, piles of food stacked the table and the chairs were messily placed around the table. The room was neat and tidy to her relief. She smiled a bit as Happy said, "Hurry up Lucy. The food is getting cold."

"Okay," she watched Natsu get up from the chair, and reach a hand to help her up. His hands were strong and warm like they always were, sending surging amounts of warmth into her.

He pulled her up. Her skin was soft under his rough hands, he thought. It's been a while since he had touched her, and he was longing to do so. '_What are you thinking?' _he asked himself, '_we're just friends'._

Watching her get up with a certain grace, he let go as soon as she stood, thinking he had lingered his hands around hers a bit too long. He smiled at her before turning and walking towards the dinner table asking Happy random questions, whilst thinking about how cute Lucy was when she blushed.

Lucy wasn't sure what was going on with Natsu. He was acting more like a gentleman than usual, as much of a gentleman, she thought, he could get, through the thick brain of his. She blushed a little at the thought of Natsu being a gentleman around her, and walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

When Lucy had finally gotten out of the bathroom, she had changed into a comfortable tank top that had gotten a bit small, revealing a bit of her stomach, and a pair of shorts, her keys dangling on the side. Natsu had already eaten most of the food and had saved her some pancakes and a muffin. He reached for Lucy's glass and poured some milk in as she sat down. Thanking him, she said some words of thanks and began eating.

Natsu finished his food quickly and watched Lucy and Happy eat. '_Why is she so perfect?_' he thought as he looked a Lucy. He didn't know of these emotions, this emotion of want and desire. She looked as stunning as usual and made his heart beat a little harder. Soon, he drifted off in thoughts of his own as he waited for them to finish.

Lucy could feel Natsu looking at her, as she stuffed another piece of pancake in her mouth. She dismissed the though immediately, believing that Natsu just wanted her pancake. "Ne, Natsu. Do you think we should go do a job soon?" she asked him, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Uh. Sure," he smiled, "We should ask Erza and Gray. What d'ya say Happy?"

"Ah! That'll be fun," the said cat replied with enthusiasm.

Natsu and Lucy chuckled at the same time.

"You llllllllllike each other!" Happy said, gaining some deep shades of reds in reply.

"N-no," they both said in union, as Happy laughed.

* * *

Natsu and Happy were dancing as they headed to the guild, Lucy centimeters behind them, laughing. The tall grey structure stood before them, Lucy was glad to have it back. Natsu and Happy had kicked the doors open, whilst dancing and singing as they made their way to Erza and Gray's table. "Mira! Food!" Natsu and Happy yelled.

"Ah! Coming," she called back.

Lucy walked behind them, seating herself next to Erza, "But you guys already ate."

"We're hungry again," the pair said grinning, like father, like son.

Erza and Gray laughed as Lucy frowned, suppressing a laugh, before they all began to laugh, Natsu and Happy joining in mid-way.

They were interrupted as Lisanna came over with trays of food. Natsu began talking to his childhood friend as she placed the food on the table, laughing every once in a while. He realized that Lucy had smiled at Lisanna and turned away to talk to Happy instead, helping him tie a bow onto a fish so he could give to Charle.

After that, Lisanna left as they said their thanks and Erza began talking to Lucy about clothing things that Natsu couldn't understand. He knew better than to interrupt Erza and Lucy talking and started an argument with Gray.

"You stripper. Watch where you're going," Natsu said annoyed.

"What's with you, flame brain? You wanna fight?" He replied.

"What was that? You wanted me to kick your ass?"

"Why? You too puny to do so?"

"Puny? You're puny, squinty eyes"

Erza and Lucy had completely ignored them until Gray stripped, and Erza gave them her infamous look. Immediately they became best friends, and Lucy giggled at them.

How perfect she was when she giggled. Natsu watched Lucy, the ways her hands moved when she talked, the way she laughed, they way she looked at the things around her, the way she talked to her best friend Levy. He let himself watch her from the corner of his eyes.

Just then a loud knocking came from the guild doors, and everyone in the guild turned to stare. The door opened slightly and head peeked in before a girl had made her way in side. Everyone was still staring, as she looked down at the ground, playing with her feet as they tapped the ground.

The girl had pink salmon hair like Natsu's and was around her age, Lucy observed. From where Lucy sat, she couldn't see what the girl looked like, but seemed fit and slim. Mira was the first to speak, with her kind soft voice, "How can I help you?"

The girl looked a bit startled before she spoke in a light girly high-pitched voice, "I'm looking for Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy could feel her pulse racing a bit as Natsu's eyes widened a bit. The guild stayed quiet, a few people eyeing Natsu, but the girl didn't notice.

"And who might you be?" Mira asked.

"I'm Haruko. Haruko Dragneel," She said with a big smile, and in the moment, she looked exactly like Natsu. Lucy's heart slowed down a bit as murmurs were spread along the guild.

"You're Haruko, eh?" A voice said; it was the Master.

"Yup."

"Why should we believe you?"

"Because Natsu is in this guild, right?"

"That doesn't give us a reason."

"Well, it should. Cause I'm his little sis."

Gasps we're spread across the room and jaws were trying very hard, not to drop to the ground. Natsu has a sister? Now that Lucy's heartbeat was back to normal, she could see the resemblance and how pretty the girl was. Natsu's sister is pretty, beautiful, by looks, a bit like Lucy's equal. Everyone was asking the same question: Since when did Natsu have a beautiful sister?

* * *

**So there it is. I hope you enjoyed that! Please review! I'd like to know what you think!**

**~Juludy Lyd 0211**


	2. Haruko Dragneel

**Hi again!**

**Thanks so much for the follows! I'm glad you liked it!**

**I got really hyped up and decided to write the next chapter, and this is it. I hope you like it. If you don't tell me what went wrong, and I'll try to fix that. Example if they were out of character.**

* * *

**The Fire Burning Within**

**Chapter 2: Haruko Dragneel**

Everyone gasped, was that truly what they had heard? Natsu has a sister? All eyes were moving between Natsu and the girl, seeing the resemblance. The most shocked could have been Gray if Makarov hadn't been eyeing the girl like he wanted to spank her in the bosom.

"Haruko?" Natsu was the first to speak.

The girl turned to the direction of the voice and brightened up, running towards him, before the Master could touch her. "NATSU-NIIII!" she yelled with joy, embracing him, tears flowing in her eyes, "Bway, fought byu oudn't ecognise mehhhhh…"

"No, I didn't recognize you at first."

Immediately the girl dropped to the ground, and a dark aura was radiating off the poor girl. "Here" she lifted a shell, and handed it to Natsu.

Natsu pressed on the button, and images, pictures of the two of them appeared out of thin air. A seven-year-old boy and a newly born baby girl wrapped in his arms, laughing, as he smiled at the camera. The picture changed, where Natsu the both of them were asleep on the forest floor. Picture after picture, Natsu laughed at some and just smiled for most. Lucy was a bit surprised at the pictures, and felt the same warmth she did that morning as she listened to Natsu chuckle. "Brings back memories," Natsu grinned.

Haruko had smiled back as she jumped up and put an arm around Natsu as they began to laugh.

"Would you care to explain Haruko?" Makarov asked.

"Huh?" She looked at the Master confused.

"Explain a bit of yourself and Natsu."

"Oh! Sure. Sit tight, cause it's a long story-ish," she smiled, "Hmm…In the year 774X March 11th, I was born into the Dragneel family. Two days later, bandits had attacked our family and our parents were killed. Natsu carried me and escaped into the forest where Igneel decided to take us in. A month later, Igneel gave me to a friend, Imogen. She became a mum and took care of me and taught me how to fight. In year 777X all the dragons have left, and I was left in the middle of a forest crying where a tribe girl had found me. I was 3 then, and apparently Imogen had told the tribe that I would be coming. The took care of me, and taught me how to use my magic properly, trained me, and around a year ago, they had finally let me off, and gave me the gifts Imogen had left for me. In the instructions, she told me to look for Natsu and gave me that pendant which showed me pictures of us. I came here as soon as I can when I heard you had been missing for seven years. Which means I guess I'm around the same age as you now..."

She looked at Natsu to see him deep in though and shrugged, "Anyway, there is one last thing I wanted to ask."

"Go on," Makarov said.

"Can I join Fairy Tail?" she asked shyly.

"Of course you can. A sister of my children is a child of mine too," he replied and the guild cheered. Natsu put his arm around his sister, and it had already seemed like the most natural and family thing Lucy has seen in a long time.

She watched as Natsu whispered something in Haruko's ears, causing Haruko to lift her eyebrows slightly before recovering and whispered something back into his ears. After hearing what she said, Natsu smiled his famous smile. Lucy fluttered in joy, she was glad they were working well with each other, just like family should.

"Haruko. Come over," the Master gestured, as she walked over, "Where would you like your stamp? And what color?"

"Err. White. At the base of my neck please," she smiled and lifted her wild curly hair up and turned around.

Once it was stamped she tied her hair up into a messy bun and turned to the Master. "Uh…Master? I know I should have said this a bit earlier, but we actually have more serious matters at hand," She said, as the entire guild hushed down again and Natsu stopped in the middle of his tracks.

"A serious matter?" the master sounded a bit amused.

"I got a bit too happy and forgot for a few minutes," she paled, " He is looking for 'The Seven Lost Souls'."

"And who is he?" the Masters expression darkened.

She looked down before she said, "Zeref."

Everyone gaped and darkened at the mention of Zeref's name. " 'The Seven Lost Souls' are a legend," Makarov said, his voice deep and distance.

"That's not true. Legends and Myths come from something and 'The Seven Lost Souls' are real," she said in a hushed a voice.

"Do you know where to find them?"

"Ah. I do. There was only one map in the world and I have it."

"Then how is Zeref supposed to get it?"

"I said there was. Zeref got one of the dragons to spill, and he created a new map, even if its not 100% accurate its at least 70%"

Everyone continued to stare at the ground, at the silent, all wondering what 'The Seven Lost Souls' were until Levy had asked, "What is 'The Seven Lost Souls' and why haven't I ever read about it?"

Makarov looked at Haruko, and signaled her to reply, " The Seven Lost Souls are legendary, mythical weapons, and are also known as the most powerful weapons ever. It's legendary, but real. It's not in books because people went searching for these weapons after reading, landing a great amount of deaths. The Magic Council had erased all records of it 50 years ago. The knowledge can only be retrieved from Dragons or the most ancient tribes that know of this weapon. I had gained this knowledge through the tribe and found out about Zeref's plan when I came across him talking to his subordinates. He didn't see smell or hear me but I know he was probably able to hear me breathing. Also, I found a bit about this through the gifts I was given from Imogen."

"How do you know he hasn't taken the weapons yet?" Makarov asked.

"Because I'll know, and I am sure, he hasn't even found the places yet but he is close."

With that, the door of the guild opened. Two familiar figures had made their way in. Light and Darkness, it was the Twin Dragons, Sting and Rouge. "Yo! Fairy Tail…" Sting started, his eye widened when he took a closer look, "Haruko? What are you doing here? I thought you were looking for your"

Rouge realized too, causing his eyes to widen too, before she spoke, "Hey Sting! Hey Rouge! Yeah. I found him."

She pointed at Natsu, whom waved at them amusingly as he watched the Twin Dragons jaw drop again.

"Your brother is Natsu?"

"Yup. Oh and by the way, good timing. I was wondering if you could help."

Haruko had explained everything clearly to the rest of the guild, Sting and Rouge, and told the Master what she wanted to do. "So basically, I can use my powers to seal the weapons into these boxes, and send then into the stars, and when the time has come, the weapons will return to its user, one of us, and aid us in battle."

"Okay. I agree. Erza, Gray, Natsu and Lucy, you will be going with Haruko. I also want Gajeel, Wendy and Lisanna to help," Makarov and the rest of the guild understood clearly what they needed to do.

"We'll go with you too," Sting added, receiving weird looks from everyone, including Rouge, but a happy one from Haruko.

"Do what you like," Makarov commented, " Come on Fairies. We're going to start and prevent a war."

The sound of his fist smacking his palms echoed through the guild. Everyone cheered as Natsu, Haruko, Sting, Gray, Erza and Gajeel began cracking the bones in their necks or fist, getting ready for battle, their usual serious, fighting aura overtaking, just when Makarov announced, "Don't get so hyped up kids. You're only leaving in 2 days from now."

Everyone laughed and relaxed when Haruko made a frown, suppressing a smirk, and sarcastically said, "You **had** to ruin it."

* * *

**So? Whatcha think? I have a thing for reviews, so hope you can leave a comment. **

**~Jaa-nee Mina-san! **


End file.
